Soulist
by Ritina
Summary: This is in a demenison where the Digital World doesn't exist! Kouji has just moved to Shibuya and as usual, he avoids everyone. But he starts having strange dreams and he feels that something big is about to happen. Could it have something to do with h
1. Default Chapter

Soulist  
  
A blur dashed through the dense forest at an inhuman rate, trying to lose those in pursuit of her. She looked over her shoulder and saw no one. Her quick steps slowed to a stop as she stopped to rest, satisfied that she was alone. Her breaths came out heavy and raggedly, as she held her bleeding side. She stopped breathing, and the harsh wound healed up.   
  
Suddenly, her shoulder was roughly gripped. She winced and looked up as she saw the face of her enemy. He quickly smothered her face in a white cloth. She tried to free herself, but lost her energy and passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
The raven-haired boy sat at the back of the bus, glaring at anyone who dared a glance at him. He hated it whenever he moved. All because of his dad's stupid job. He had never had any friends, and didn't want any because he knew he would just have to leave them behind.  
  
His name was Kouji Minamoto.  
  
He sighed. First days at a new school are the worst. He had to check in to the attendence office, get his schedule, find his locker, and get lost on his way to his first class of the day. But the most worst thing of all, was being introduced to the class. Every single stupid class he would be introduced. Every class would stare and then try to start a conversation and be his friend.  
  
The bus came to an abrupt stop and the other students began to get off the bus. He stepped off the bus as well, and looked at his copy of the school map. He found his way to the attendence office, and didn't get lost to class for once. Everything happened as he had predicted. The sensei introduced him, the class stared, and when he sat down some fat guy tried talking to him, and he glared.  
  
The same thing happened for all of his classes. Art, Pre Algebra, World Geography, Language Arts, Gym and now his last class: Science.  
  
He was seated to a brunette who kept talking to him, even when he glared daggers at him. It was always "Hey Buuuuuuuuddy!" and Kouji would growl back "I'm not your buddy!" but then he would pat him on the back and it took Kouji every ounce of self-control to keep from twisting that kid's arm.  
  
When that day had ended, he walked to his new apartment. He didn't take the bus. He couldn't stand one more trip with the noisy bunch. He walked by the park and glanced at the sakura trees, which were in full bloom and were raining their petals on the sidewalk. He looked up at the beautiful sight, and slightly smiled. He continued to walk along, head up. A flower petal landed on his nose, and he brushed it away quickly. When his gaze returned to the trees, he saw a figure sitting on one of the branches, their back against the trunk.  
  
Kouji squinted, but couldn't tell who the shadow was. The figure wasn't paying attention to him, so Kouji stealthily sprinted toward the tree and when he reached the bottom of the trunk, he took a few jumps and was soon on a branch near the figure's.   
  
Kouji peered around the trunk, and did not find a person, but a book. Kouji picked up the book and attempted to read the cover. His English hadn't been perfected yet, and it took him a while to read things.  
  
He had gotten the first two words-- 'Book' and 'of'-- when the supposed figure grabbed his arm and yanked him so that they were both on the same branch. Kouji massaged his shoulder as the male voice of the figure began to speak.  
  
"Minamoto? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kouji looked up and saw that it was a boy about his age who sat before him. They wore the same school uniform, and had the same color hair. They actually looked a lot alike. Kouji tried to place where he had met the boy, and realized that they had the same Pre Algebra class.  
  
"You are . . . Kimura?" Kouji asked uncertainly.  
  
Kouichi Kimura smiled warmly. "That I am. What are you doing out here?"  
  
Kouji released his arm from Kouichi's grip. "Just passing through."  
  
"Okay then," Kouichi quickly bounded around Kouji to the branch where his book lay, took it, and jumped to the ground and ran away.  
  
Kouji carefully got down from the tree and gazed in the direction that Kouichi had run in. Kouji was curious about that book. Some unknown force pulled him to it. Kouji ran in the direction that Kouichi had disappeared in. He didn't know where he was going, but his instincts told him which streets to take.  
  
He suddenly ran into a narrow alley, and something scratched his upper arm, ripping the cloth of his shirt and cutting his flesh. Kouji ignored the pain and kept running until he came to a dead end. He finally gave up and walked home.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Kouji! Your shirt is blood stained!" His stepmother exclaimed when he opened the door and took off his shoes.  
  
He looked at his arm ,shrugged, and answered cooly. "I ran into a wall when I was walking from school."  
  
"Here, take off your shirt and I'll bandage that up--"  
  
"I can do it myself."  
  
"But Kouji--"  
  
"I SAID I CAN DO IT MYSELF!"  
  
Kouji sternly went to the bathroom as his stepmother watched him leave in shock.  
  
Kouji opened the cabinet over the sink and took out a bandage. He shed his shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket. He wrapped the cloth around his wound firmly and then left the bathroom and went to his room. He sighed and flopped face-first onto his bed.  
  
He now realized how much his arm hurt. He groaned and lifted his sheets around him and fell alseep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allison: And where is this . . . ahem, STORY going??  
  
Ritina: YOU SHALL SEEEEEE!!!!!!! MWAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Allison: Evil cackling, that's never a good sign. 


	2. Music

Soulist  
  
Kouji looked around himself. Wasn't he just in his bed? A disrupted city lay before him. The current city he lived in: Shibuya. Most skyscrapers had toppled over or were on fire. People were screaming and running for shelter from the chaos. Except for a few. Those few stood in a sturdy row, wind blowing their hair around thier faces. All at once, they lifted their right hands, and a glowing energy ball formed in their palms.  
  
The first child's was red, the second's was blue, the third's was green, then purple, then yellow, then black.  
  
The child with the blue energy noticed Kouji's presence and left the group and glided over to him. It seemed that time had stopped for the world around them. The child took Kouji's arm in one hand, and with the other he laid the energy ball on top of it. The energy sank into his skin and Kouji looked at the person in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the child's face.  
  
It was him.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Kouji yelled as he sat up quickly in bed. He panted. "J . . . Just a . . . dream? . . ." He glanced at his bedside clock and realized he was late for school. In fact, it was noon.   
  
He sighed and thought to himself. 'Well, no use in going now.' His dad and his stepmother would have already left for work. Kouji changed into clean clothes, some jeans and a sweatshirt.   
  
He aimlessly walked outside his apartment and wandered into the park where he had seen Kouichi. He sat down by the edge of the pond, and watched a family of ducks swim by. He threw a small stone at them and watched them scatter, then come back together.  
  
Kouji closed his eyes. Somewhere, he could hear a song being played. Maybe on a flute, or some kind of wind instrument. He didn't know where he had heard it before, but he knew what tune would come after the last. He opened his eyes, and the soft music continued playing. He got up quietly, and followed the soothing sound.  
  
He walked near a random weeping willow tree, and the music stopped. Kouji looked around himself, trying to find the source. His keen hearing heard a small twig snap under pressure, and he looked up to see something glint slighty in the tree branches above him.  
  
Kouji narrowed his eyes. 'What is it with people and sitting in trees?!' he thought to himself. He climbed into the tree and retrieved the shiny object. It was some kind of flute, but smaller in size.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Kouji walked home with the instrument in hand. He slowly began to recall the words of the sweet song, and went through them in his mind.  
  
' "I'll be okay even if I'm alone!" so I thought but . . .  
  
But I became a little lonely, so   
  
Ah, while I look up at the sky  
  
Ah, I'll murmur a little   
  
So that I can laugh  
  
The wind, embraces me  
  
A drop of wind quietly floats down  
  
To my parched lips   
  
"I don't need to be 'forced!' " maybe I'm bluffing?  
  
I'm always searching for someone in my heart   
  
Ah, I'll chase the drifting clouds  
  
Ah, running without thinking   
  
Because I want to laugh a lot  
  
The wind, is watching over me  
  
A drop of wind quietly whispers  
  
To my moistened lips   
  
So that I can laugh  
  
The wind, kisses me  
  
Look, on my gentle lips  
  
A drop of wind is shining...   
  
Because I want to laugh a lot  
  
The wind, is by my side  
  
I won't look away  
  
So that I'll be more honest'  
  
  
  
Kouji opened the door to his apartment and took off his shoes, closing it behind him. His parents wouldn't be back until about 5 o'clock, so he cooked himself a lunch of Ramen noodles.   
  
Everything seemed so strange. Ever since he came to this city, weird things have been happening. Like that force from the book, that dream . . .  
  
Come to think of it, Kouji's arm didn't hurt anymore. He took off his shirt, then unwrapped the bandage, and saw that the cut had healed up. His fingers traced where the wound had been. Not even a scar. He remembered in the dream, his . . . double . . . had put the blue energy ball on the cut. Could that have been what had healed it? . . .   
  
Kouji shook his head. That wasn't possible. That was just a dream . . . only a dream . . . nothing but a dream . . .   
  
But despite his thoughts, a part of him leaned toward believing that the dream had healed him. There was no other explination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: THANK YOU! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS!  
  
Allison: I'm surprised they even read it. ¬_¬  
  
Ritina: *bashes Allison's head in with a mallet* 


	3. Mysteries to be solved

Soulist  
  
Kouji returned to school the next day, which was Friday. He was looking foward to the weekend, where he could stay in his room and no one would bother him. No fat guys or overly hyper brunettes. Just him.  
  
As he got off the bus, someone ran into him with a soft grunt. Kouji turned around and saw the brunette. Kouji leered at him. The boy quickly gathered his own books and stood up and said to Kouji, "Hey Buuuuuddy! Why weren't you at school yesterday? Oh, and by the way, I'm Takuya Kanbara!"  
  
Takuya offered his hand for Kouji to shake. Kouji glared at it and walked away. Takuya caught up with him and said, "Wanna meet me and my friends at the diner down the street after school?"  
  
Kouji ignored Takuya's offer until he gripped his arm, making him stop.  
  
"Minamoto, I'm being serious. Something big is going to happen, and we need your help. Meet us after school at that diner. I expect you there," Takuya released his grip on Kouji's arm, and walked away. Kouji was stunned at the boy's sternness. He didn't ask him to meet him, he COMMANDED him. Kouji actually was a little curious about what Takuya had to say. It wouldn't inconvience him, so he decided to go.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouji arrived at the diner 10 minutes before Takuya did. He waited outside and was about to leave until the hyper one called his name and introduced him to his friends.  
  
Junpei was the fat guy who had talked to Kouji in their art class. He was a grade older than them. There was also Kouichi, and a smaller boy named Tomoki about 10 years old.  
  
Junpei looked at Kouji suspiciously, "I don't trust him, are you sure he's the one?"  
  
Kouichi smiled, "Of course. Don't you two agree?"  
  
"Yah!" Tomoki cheered.  
  
Takuya grinned, "I can tell. He's the one."  
  
Kouji shifted his position nervously. "Erm . . ."  
  
Kouichi's expression softened. "I think we're scaring him . . ."  
  
Takuya clapped his hands together and said, "Aaaaaahahahaha! We should tell you what's going on, shouldn't we?"  
  
"That WOULD be helpful," Kouji said coldly.  
  
"But we can't," Kouichi said softly.  
  
"Then why did you drag me out here in the first place?!" Kouji started to walk away, but Junpei stopped him.  
  
Kouichi then held out his hand expectantly. When Kouji looked at him, confused, Kouichi smiled and said, "My flute."  
  
Kouji's eyes widened with realization, and he said, "It's not with me."  
  
Kouichi let his hand drop. "Go get it, I really need that flute."  
  
Kouji saw an opportunity. "Why do you need it so badly?"  
  
Takuya instantly saw what Kouji was trying to do, and said, "Look, we don't have time for this. Just go get the flute!"  
  
Kouji turned to face Takuya, "Why Kanbara? What's so special about that flute?"  
  
Takuya cringed in defeat and looked at Tomoki, then Junpei, then Kouichi. He then sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them a few minutes later and said to Kouji, "Get the flute, bring it here, and I'll tell you what's going on."  
  
Kouji grinned with victory. He walked toward his home without looking back. Takuya glared at Kouji's back. The raven-haired boy was starting to really get onto his nerves. He turned to Kouichi. "Follow him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: MWAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allison: O_O;; *runs away* 


	4. Poor poor Kouichi

Soulist  
  
Kouichi followed Kouji a few feet behind him. Occasionally, Kouji would look behind him, and Kouichi would quickly hide behind something. But finally, they made it to his apartment building.  
  
Kouichi frowned. This would be tough if Kouji's apartment was on another floor. How would he be able to follow Kouji to a higher floor without being seen? They would surely meet on the elevator. But the stairs . . .  
  
Kouichi grinned. The stairs! He quickened his pace as Kouji entered the lobby of the building . . . and took the elevator. Kouichi ruffled his hair in frustration and looked for ways to follow the raven-haired boy. He could see what floor Kouji would be on, since the elevator was on the outside of the building so the passengers could see the city. Kouichi watched for the elevator to stop, and it did so on the fourth floor. Without a second thought, Kouichi raced up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouji held the elevator doors open on the fourth floor to let someone in. After the newcomer pressed the button for the first floor, Kouji got off on the top floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouichi reached the fourth floor in a breathless pant, and looked around. He would be able to sense where his flute was, but if Kouji was the last member of their group, he would be able to sense his energy.  
  
He walked up and down the hallway who knows how many times, and didn't sense a thing. In the middle of his last walk, he collapsed face first and banged his head on the floor muttering, "Baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . ."  
  
He finally gave up and made his way to the elevator. The elevator would be faster and not as tiring. He pressed the button for the first floor, but the elevator went upward. It rose until it reached the top floor, and opened its doors to let someone in.  
  
Kouichi paled as he saw who that someone was.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouji could have sworn he saw someone on the elevator, but it was empty when he stepped in. He looked around multiple times, but still, there was no one. He had retrieved the flute, just as he was told. He turned it over and over in his hands, examining it's shiny material. He couldn't recognize what it was made of, but it never seemed to smear with his fingerprints.  
  
Then he noticed a small engravement on the instrument.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouichi held his breath as he kept his balance above Kouji. He was glad the compartment was small. He could reach all sides with his arms and legs. He was on the ceiling, pressing against the walls with his hands and feet, trembling with strain.  
  
* * *  
  
To Kouji's despair, the engravement was in English. He groaned and concentrated on what the odd figures ment. When the elevator stopped on the first floor, Kouji had been able to decipher the words 'Warrior' and 'of'. After he walked out , Kouichi released his grip and fell to the floor of the elevator. He grunted as he got up and stumbled to return to the diner before Kouji.  
  
It was a good thing that the park was near Kouji's apartment. The park had a forest and Kouichi was able to unhide his wings, so he could fly. The forest was not too dense to fly, but dense enough to conceal Kouichi from view.  
  
When he arrived at his destination, he again fell to the ground and rehid his wings. Junpei and Tomoki helped Kouichi into one of the diner's chairs to the outside tabels, just as Kouji came with the flute in hand  
  
* * *  
  
Kouji had finished reading the flute. It said 'Warrior of Darkness'. It belonged to Kouichi, so did that mean that he was the 'Warrior of Darkness'?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: HEEHEEHEEHEHEHEEEE!!!!!! Poor Kouichi!  
  
Allison: Ya know, I think this is the most serious story you've ever written!  
  
Ritina: Well DUH. ¬_¬  
  
Allison: *bashes Ritina's head in with a mallet* 


	5. The Legendary Warriors

Soulist  
  
Kouji gave the strange flute to the panting Kouichi, and then looked expectantly at Takuya. Takuya sighed, and looked at Junpei, Tomoki, and Kouichi. He looked back at Kouji then.  
  
"Don't blame us if you don't believe what I'm about to say," Takuya warned. He took a deep breath and muttered to himself. Then he spoke up. "Well, there are a group of five kids called the Legendary Warriors, soon to be six. We are the Legendary Warriors --" Takuya motioned to Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki "-- and we think that you are the last addition to our league. The Crystal Angel has chosen us to protect this world. The Crystal Angel is a spirit who keeps the world balanced. But for some reason, the amount of evil has developed at an alarming rate and if it keeps increasing, all that is peaceful and good here will be destroyed. That will throw the world out of balance and it will be destroyed also. In order for peace, there has to be an equal amount of light and darkness.   
  
"Like I said before," Takuya continued. "There are six Legendary Warriors. They are: The Warrior of Fire, The Warrior of Electricity, The Warrior of Ice, The Warrior of Darkness, The Warrior of Wind, and The Warrior of Light. I am the Warrior of Fire, Junpei is electricity, Tomoki is ice, and Kouichi is darkness. We think you are The Warrior of Light."  
  
Kouji looked at Takuya as if he was a tap-dancing bean with a tophat.  
  
"There are six?" he asked. "I only see four."  
  
Takuya sighed in annoyance. "There are FIVE of us, including you. The Warrior of Wind, Orimoto Izumi, was captured a few days ago. We need your help to find her."  
  
Kouji stood in silence as he let everything sink in. Light? He was anything but light. He hated everyone. But a girl was in trouble. There was no excuse for kidnapping a poor, defenseless girl. He grinned and said, "I'll help you find Orimoto. NOT because I believe in the League of Warriors or anything --"  
  
"LEGENDARY Warriors," Takuya corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Kouji replied. "I'll help because a girl is involved. No one picks on girls and gets away with it."  
  
Kouji then looked at Kouichi. "What's with the flute?"  
  
Kouichi quickly shifted his gaze to Kouji. "Oh, it's um . . . my weapon."  
  
Kouji raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Lemme show you," he said. He then raised the flute and pointed it at a dead leaf on the sidewalk. He played a shrill tune, and a dark purple orb formed around the leaf, and in seconds, it exploded with a small sound.  
  
Kouichi looked back at Kouji. "See?"  
  
Kouji returned his attention to Takuya. "Where do we begin?"  
  
Takuya grinned, an impish act which made Kouji VERY uncomfortable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: ^_^ I'm very proud of myself.  
  
Allison: You finally cleaned your room??  
  
Ritina: NO. ¬_¬ I'm just happy that people like my story. ^_______^  
  
Allison: I'm still surprised that they even read it.  
  
Ritina: *bashes Allison's head in* 


	6. The Warrior of Light

Soulist  
  
The boys had gone to Takuya's house, where his backyard faced a large lake and a porch had been built above the water. It was now late evening.  
  
"Erm, why am I wearing this?" Kouji asked as he tugged at his clothing. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, covered by somekind of white cloak that was fastened by a brooch. The brooch had a star on it, and was connected to his belt. Wrapped around his waist was a blue sash. He had white pants and black gloves and brown shoes. In his right hand, he carried a staff with the same star on top that was shown on the brooch.  
  
"They're your ceremonial/battle robes!" Takuya said. "We need to perform a ritual to see if you're really the Warrior of Light."  
  
Kouji sighed with annoyance. "For the last time: I AM NOT THE WARRIOR OF LIGHT!"  
  
"How do YOU know?" Takuya shot back.  
  
Takuya was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and golden arm bands. He had manacles with broken chains on his wrists and had a sword in it's scabbard around his waist. His brown pants were ripped at the knees, and he had simple brown cloth shoes.  
  
Junpei was wearing a simple yukata patterned with yin-yang symbols and wooden sandals. Tomoki wore a green sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants and carried a wooden staff with strung beads hanging off of it.  
  
Kouichi wore a longsleeved green pullover and dark purple gloves. The hair in front of his ears had grown past his shoulders, a little above his waist. He wore white pants and brown slip-on shoes. He had un-hidden his wings and his hair almost covered his pointed elf ears.  
  
Takuya motioned for Kouji to stand in the middle of a chalk-drawn circle. Junpei began to read unintelligible words. The circle suddenly exploded with light, and Kouji had to cover his eyes. He squinted through the brightness, and saw some kind of white figure fly around him. It had on the same outfit as he did, but slighty different bangs and a longer ponytail. The figure then flew straight at him, but Kouji held his ground. As it hit him, he fell to the wooden planking of the dock.  
  
As Kouji stood up, Takuya walked toward him, smiling that impish grin.  
  
"What was that?!" Kouji asked bewilderedly.  
  
"That was a soul," Takuya answered calmly. "The soul of your past life. He has now entered your mind, allowing you to unlock your hidden powers of light."  
  
"Who was I in my past life?" Kouji inquired.  
  
"The Warrior of Light: Spyrugi (Spai-roo-ge[long e]) the Light Mage." Takuya replied.  
  
Kouichi walked toward them. "Try summoning a ball of light."  
  
"How?" Kouji asked. Suddenly, a blinding white ball appeared in his left hand.  
  
Kouichi smiled warmly. "Thought waves."  
  
Kouji curled his hand into a fist and smothered the light. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. His hair was now like that of the Spirit of Spyrugi.   
  
"You didn't mention that we become possessed by the souls of our past lives," Kouji said to Takuya.  
  
"That would have just freaked you out," Takuya responded. "That's why The Legendary Warriors are also called Soulists."  
  
"Are we going to save Orimoto now?" Kouji asked as he gripped his staff with both hands.  
  
"That we are," Takuya said. "Kouji, Warrior of Light."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: I know how everyone wanted longer chapters but I AM MENTALLY INCAPABLE OF WRITING LONG CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allison: You're also mentally incapable of writing good stories. *snicker snicker*  
  
Ritina: *bashes Allison's head in again* 


	7. Invisible Attackers

Soulist  
  
"Well then," Takuya said. "Let's go!" He then bent his knees and got into a jumping postion. Tomoki and Junpei stood without reacting to the command. Kouichi stretched his wings and his ears twitched a little. Kouji stared at them and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
Takuya turned and replied, "To where we last saw Izumi." He blinked and smacked his forehead. "You don't know how to unhide your wings do you?"  
  
"Wings?" Kouji inquired.  
  
"Yeah," Takuya said. "Each Warrior had a different method of traveling. I can jump great heights and distances, Tomoki can levitate, Junpei can teleport, Izumi can run quickly, and you and Kouichi have wings."  
  
"Wait a sec," Kouji said. "You said each Warrior traveled differently. How come Kimura has wings, and you say I have wings also?"  
  
"Well," Takuya smiled. "You are the Warrior of Light, and Kouichi is the Warrior of Darkness. Dark and light are linked because they are the most powerful elements. They are alike in some ways, but different in others."  
  
"Erm . . . okay . . ." Kouji said. "How do I 'unhide' my 'wings'?"  
  
"I can help you there," Kouichi said. He was now standing next to Kouji. "You cross your arms over your chest --" Kouichi did so "-- and quickly straighten them outward at your sides. Get it?"  
  
"I guess," Kouji replied warily. He crossed his arms over his chest, and did what Kouichi had told him to do. A pair of wings appeared on his back, shinging a bright light. The light soon dimmed and white feathers were revealed. Kouji flapped them a little bit, making feathers shower the dock.  
  
Takuya grinned. "Ready everybody?"  
  
"READY!" the other boys replied, including Kouji.  
  
Takuya leaped from the dock high into the air. Junpei disappeared, then reappeared in one of the trees in the nearby woods, then disappeared again. Tomoki levitated and followed the other boys. Kouichi looked at Kouji, smiled, and took off, he flapped his wings only once before getting off the dock. Kouji tried to follow, and flapped as well. But he stayed on the dock. He flapped his wings quickly, but it was no use. He needed more velocity to get into the air. He looked to see how long the dock was, and was satisfied. He jogged to one end of the dock, and ran the length while flapping his wings. He jumped off the dock railing, and almost fell into the water. But he quickly flew upwards. It took him a few minutes to control his flight, but he managed.  
  
He saw Kouichi a few yards ahead of him, looking back to make sure he was allright. As soon as he saw Kouji, he turned back around and continued to follow Takuya and the others.  
  
Kouji flew after Kouichi. But soon, Kouichi suddenly fell. Kouji immediately dived after him, when he was hit by a mysterious force as well. But he quickly regained his balance. That was hard considering he had a staff in one hand. He saw Kouichi struggling as he fell to Earth. They had been a considerable height up, Kouichi could get seriously injured if he impacted with the ground. Kouji dived toward Kouichi.  
  
As he got closer, he could see that something was attacking him. But it seemed to be invisible, for Kouichi couldn't defend himself. He had his arms wrapped around his head and his legs were slightly curled. Kouichi's wings flapped wildly, trying to regain balance and to batter his attacker.  
  
Kouji flew straight at the place where he supposed the invisible enemy would be. He rammed his shoulder into what seemed a face, he could feel teeth breaking under the impact. He turned to look at Kouichi, who continued to fall. He had become weak with attempting to defend himself, and his wings were hidden. Kouji dived to catch him, but a fist met with his stomach. He grunted with pain and dropped his staff. More punches were thrown at his body as he winced and tried to damage his attackers. His attempts failed as well, and his wings became hidden also. He started to fall to the ground of the forest. The only thoughts on his mind were: 'Where are the others?' and 'Is Kimura allright?'  
  
Then everything blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PH33R MAH L33T AUTHORESS SKILLZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allison: What skills?? heh heh . . .  
  
Ritina: My L33t skillz! I was able to write detailed stuff!!!! I'm so proud! I feel very fluffy inside! ^____________^  
  
Allison: Define "fluffy" does it mean that your head is filled with bits of fluff? Hahahaha!  
  
Ritina: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BASH YOUR HEAD IN?! *bashes Allison's head in* 


	8. Final Battle and Questions Answered

Soulist  
  
Kouji opened his eyes, then winced. His wounds ached badly. He looked around him and saw a scene that seemed familiar, but he knew he had never seen it before.  
  
He was tied tightly to a stake, and angry looking people stood around him. One of them stood next to him, looking important. Next to that person was a table with a few large sticks of wood and a small fire.  
  
Kouji blinked a few times, to make sure what he was seeing was real. It seemed to be real enough. Then the person who stood beside him spoke.  
  
"We have gathered here today," he said. "for the execution of this Black Spellcaster." He motioned to Kouji.  
  
Kouji's eyes widened and he struggled despite the fact that his body ached all over. He tried to yell out but his voice seemed not to work. A few townspeople took the thick sticks and lit them on fire. They then threw them into a pile at Kouji's feet. The flames scorched his legs a bit, until the fire turned to ice  
  
He then saw a child that looked like Tomoki had frozen the fire. Then he felt his bonds loosen as a boy who looked like Takuya slit the ropes from behind the stake. He then saw an elf boy that looked like Kouichi help Kouji's aching body onto Junpei's, or who seemed to be Junpei, back. He saw 'Takuya', 'Tomoki', 'Kouichi', and a different boy fight the villagers.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouji's eyes snapped open. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. 'Another dream,' he concluded. 'But where have I seen that before? . . .'  
  
Like in the dream, his body ached. He saw that his nose had been bleeding, and attempted to wipe away the partially dried blood, but his hands and ankles were tied. He was sitting in a small room, his back leaning against the wall. He had returned to looking like his normal self, not like his past life Spyrugi.  
  
A door he hadn't seen before opened suddenly. He snapped his head up, but then regretted the action as he heard and felt a painful crack. He winced as he felt two fingers under his chin, lifting his head upward.  
  
"Ah, so we meet again Spyrugi," a voice said.  
  
Kouji blinked away a drop of blood out of his eye that had drained from a cut on his forehead. "Who are . . ." Kouji whispered weakly, but he wasn't able to continue his sentence do to exaustion.  
  
"Don't speak," the voice said. Removing it's fingers from Kouji's chin, letting his head drop with another pain-filled crack. "It's been a while, maybe about 700 years. I always knew you were a Black Spellcaster, not a Legendary Warrior!"  
  
"What . . . " Kouji muttered. His eyes widened with realization. One word escaped his lips. "Aruto . . ."  
  
"Heh heh," Aruto said. "So you do remember me. Do you remember when I convicted you of being a Black Spellcaster, they believed me. Just because of the fact that you wore black."  
  
Kouji stayed silent. His eyes expressionless and his hair falling about his face.  
  
"The day of your execution," Aruto continued. "you almost burned. But then the other annoying little Legendary Warriors came and helped you escape." He leered. "When they saw that they had come for you, they came after me for false report. They nearly killed me, but I killed them first. They couldn't stop me. No one could. I'm an immortal. Part elf I am."  
  
As Aruto paused, Kouji's memories of his past life Spyrugi came flooding back into his mind. His muttered words were barely audible. "You were expected to become the Legendary Warrior of Light. But I came along and took your place."  
  
Aruto turned sharply. "What did you say?!"  
  
Kouji slowly looked upward. "You family had been planning for years that you would become a Legendary Warrior, but you let them down."  
  
Aruto advanced toward Kouji threateningly. "Shut up!"  
  
Kouji didn't listen. "You don't just choose to become a Legendary Warrior. The Crystal Angel chooses you if she thinks that you are right for that destiny."  
  
Aruto gripped Kouji's torn robe cloak roughly. "SHUT UP! You're not supposed to know that much! You're still Kouji!"  
  
"I'm not Kouji," Kouji's eyes glew a bright blue. "I am Spyrugi. I have awakened from my dormancy. You shall follow your destiny --" the ropes binding Kouji's hands and feet snap "-- DEATH."  
  
Kouji's wounds healed up and all traces of blood disappear as Spyrugi summons his staff. Eyes still glowing, he points the star on the staff at Aruto. "You will pay for your crimes . . . WITH THE ETERNAL SLEEP OF DEATH!"  
  
The star begins to spin, and particles of bright light spin with it. Aruto is unable to move with fright. The star abruptly stops spinning, and a large ball of light forms at it's tip. The light shoots out at Aruto, and Spyrugi is blinded for a moment, them returns to dormancy inside Kouji's mind.  
  
Kouji blinked his eyes. He had seen what Spyrugi had done. He looked around the small room. Aruto's body was nowhere to be found. He saw the staff lying on the floor, and picked it up. It was made of the same material as Kouichi's flute. He saw an engravement in the staff. It was again in English. It said: 'Warrior of Light'. He smiled and gripped the staff. He accepted his destiny as the Warrior of Light.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouji quickly walked down the hallway of the strange building. He was following his instincts, like that day he saw Kouichi in the park. He realized that instinct was him sensing where the other Legendary Warriors were. He stopped outside a door. A new aura he had never sensed before lay beyond that door. He tapped the knob with his staff, and it unlocked and opened.  
  
Inside was a girl. She was gagged and her hands and feet were bound. Her eyes opened slowly, expecting a guard. But they lit up when Kouji bent down to free her from her binds with his staff.  
  
The girl had long blonde hair. She was wearing her battle robes as well. She wore brown fingerless gloves that reached her shoulders, and a quiver of arrows was fastened above a dark brown vest. Her skirt was made Xena Warrior Princess-style, brown leather. Her boots reached mid thigh and were also brown.  
  
Her green eyes sparkled with happiness as he helped her to her feet. She seemed unharmed as she said to him, "Warrior of Light?"  
  
He smiled warmly. "That's me. We don't have to worry about Aruto anymore. He's gone."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
They soon found the other Warriors further down the hallway, and they returned to Takuya's house and sat conversing on the dock.  
  
"How did you defeat Aruto?" Tomoki asked.  
  
Kouji shrugged. "I didn't really."  
  
Tomoki, Takuya, Junpei, and Izumi exchanged confused glances. But Kouichi smiled knowingly.  
  
"There are a few questions I have for you guys," Kouji stated. "I know that darkness and light are related somehow, but there's something else too. I could sense Kouichi's aura more strongly than anyone else's."  
  
Kouichi smiled again. "You called me Kouichi."  
  
Kouji returned the smile. "Yeah."  
  
Kouichi continued, "Well, it might be the fact that we're twins."  
  
Takuya was sitting on the dock rail and almost lost his balance. "WHAT?!" he sputtered.  
  
"I thought that might be it," Kouji replied.  
  
Junpei scratched his head in confusion. "But Say and Spyrugi weren't brothers."  
  
"Say?" Kouji asked.  
  
"My past life," Kouichi answered.  
  
"Not everything has to be the same," Izumi said. "Sometimes history repeats itself. But if that happened all the time, life would be boring."  
  
"But how do we know that Say and Spyrugi weren't brothers?" Tomoki said. "I mean, they did have the same aura connection that Minamoto and Kouichi have."  
  
"Tomoki," Kouji said. "Call me Kouji."  
  
"Okay," Tomoki smiled. "Kouji."  
  
"What was that book you were reading Kouichi?" Kouji asked his older twin. "The one on the day in the park."  
  
"Oh, that one?" Kouichi said. " 'Book of Magick' to improve my concentration on elven spells."  
  
"What exactly are Black Spellcasters?" Kouji asked.  
  
"A Black Spellcaster," said Takuya. "is a type of evil wizard who wears black and who doesn't feel pain. Most good forces don't wear black, but your past life did."  
  
Silence followed after that.  
  
Takuya clapped his hands together. "Does that wrap everything up? It's pretty late, so you guys, AND girl, should stay here tonight. Everybody inside!"  
  
Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, and Kouichi followed Takuya inside. Kouichi looked over his shoulder at Kouji. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah," Kouji replied. "Just a sec."  
  
Kouichi went inside, and Kouji looked at the starry night sky. He smile and whispered, "Thanks . . . Spyrugi . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ritina: Awwwwwwwww now wasn't that a nice ending? It was a long chapter for my standards!  
  
Allison: But I still have one question.  
  
Ritina: Shoot.  
  
Allison: Why do people even read this?!  
  
Ritina: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bashes Allison's head in once again* But wait! THERE'S MORE!!!!!!!!!! THERE WILL BE A PREQUIL SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allison: Oh crap, more crap!  
  
Ritina: I THOUGHT I BASHED YOUR HEAD IN!!!!!!!! *bashes Allison's head in again* 


End file.
